


Lay a Hand on Me

by theskywasblue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Child Abuse, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai pushes Gojyo's boundaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay a Hand on Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Touch". Time taken to write: 9 minutes.

The reaction is minute really, barely a flinch, easy to miss; or it would be, if Hakkai was in denial about the whole situation (as he is about so many other things) but it's hard to deny the pain inherent in Gojyo's apprehension of such a simple gesture, hard not to notice that as much as Gojyo likes to touch – an arm around the shoulders, a playful elbow – he doesn't like to _be_ touched.

Hakkai has never been the kind of man to accept the boundaries between things – black and white, good and evil, sister and lover, even life and death – although he knows they may exist and there are times such things _should_ be respected, it is certainly not now, as Gojyo presses back against the wall, seeming desperate for it to swallow him, pull him away from Hakkai's hand, which slides carefully over Gojyo's cheek to cup his jaw.

Gojyo exhales, closes his eyes as his lips move in silent prayer. Hakkai can smell the fear coming off him in waves, as sharp as torn orange peel, and immediately regret swamps him. He's pushed too far, he thinks, because Gojyo is shaking, he can feel it under his hand.

Hakkai steps back, hand falling to his side, leaves no mark on Gojyo's skin, no proof of his touch, and when Gojyo's eyes open the shock in their crimson depths is heartbreaking.

-End-


End file.
